La caida de una civilizacion
by MasterTico
Summary: En un mundo dividido entre personas importantes, ricas y poderosas que tomaron el control y personas que fueron excluidas de la sociedad por creer en sus principios, dos personas de ambos bandos llegaran a conocerse, terminara en amor o en odio.


**Próximamente: Llegara uno de los Fanfics en el que más me he empeñado en trabajar para que queden asombrados, totalmente diferente y apegado a temas oscuros y verdaderos en la vida cotidiana, aquí les dejo el resumen. Es importante que lean el prologo para entender la historia.**

**Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima en cambio la historia es mía y adaptada por mí.**

* * *

**Prologo**

En el 2015 se dieron a conocer muchos escándalos sobre que la tercera guerra mundial se libraría en diferentes países, unos decían que sería en Estados Unidos, otros que en Japón, sin embargo jamás esperaron que se librara en todo el mundo.

Al llegar a ese año, un empresario fundador de la empresa Tártaros, una abastecedora de armas global dio una iniciativa, lo que propuso fue totalmente descabellado debido a su forma de proponerlo pero a la vez realmente cierto, su propuesta fue también una exposición de cómo es el mundo.

"Vivimos en un mundo donde la supervivencia de la población no cae en las manos de la política, al contrario la política a hecho que la gente se revele debido a sus estrepitosas leyes y ha hecho también la hambruna y guerra en el mundo, el control de la población mundial sube y baja drásticamente, ustedes son líderes de las empresas que tienen mayor participación que el propio gobierno, nuestras ventas son relativamente altas y nuestra riqueza y poder lo son aun mas como para comprarnos un país entero, les propongo un trato, la gente compra e idolatra nuestros productos, tenemos al propio gobierno comiendo de nuestras manos, ¿Qué pasaría si un día dejáramos de vender nuestros productos? ¿Qué le negáramos nuestra comida, refugio y armas al mundo? Si nosotros nos unimos lograremos un gobierno total en el mundo controlando cada movimiento, el primer paso sería hacer caer a los gobiernos, lo de mas será sencillo."

El nombre del empresario era Zeref quien llamo a todos aquellos de quien dependía el mundo para sobrevivir y progresar, nadie supo cómo o cual fue el procedimiento que se tomo, el caso es que una nueva guerra surgió, y todo debido a que un solo hombre se dio cuenta de la influencia que el tenia en el mundo, su poder financiero, político, económico y social que necesitaba un país para subsistir y no solo un país si no el mundo en sí.

De un día para otro la población total del mundo se quedo sin suministros de agua, luz y gas.

Como era de esperarse la gente exigió una respuesta a sus gobernantes que sin más declararon que no tenían ninguna idea de que pudo haber pasado y era cierto, si tú crees que el gobierno tiene el control absoluto solo porque tiene armas, poder y riqueza, te equivocas, tanto sus armas como sus satélites pertenecen a alguna industria que hace sus armas exclusivamente para el gobierno, pero ya no mas, ellos ahora apoyaban la iniciativa "Renovación" de Zeref.

Los primeros países en caer fueron Estados Unidos que desprotegido y vulnerable fue atacado por hombres armados de Zeref con una vestimenta negra y mascaras de Guy Fawkes que simbolizaban la rebeldía y el anti gobierno, arrestaron al actual presidente y acabaron con sus policías, guardaespaldas e incluso la guardia Nacional.

Después cayó la cumbre de Japón y España, Japón fue atacado a través de aeronaves y helicópteros para evitar tener contacto físico y en cambio con España fueron apresados directamente sus reyes y encerrados de por vida.

La razón por la que atacaron estos países fue para demostrar su poder a la gente ya que eran los más grandes en política y poder de la era, pero la razón principal fue para apoderarse de las armas más temidas: las armas nucleares que utilizaron para infundir temor, hicieron un llamado a las 8,500 millones de personas existentes para ese año diciéndoles su propósito y ofreciéndoles comida y protección a cambio de sus servicios.

Era obvio que las personas querían subsistir así que aceptaron gustosos la oferta. 5, 800 millones de personas se unieron a la causa de Zeref dándoles un poder todavía más devastador, sin embargo 2,700 millones no creyeron en las palabras de aquel hombre revelándose contra él, esas personas fueron perseguidas y asesinadas y países como Cameroon e Irak ya conocían este tipo de dictaduras así que toda su gente se negó, bombas nucleares fueron lanzadas a sus territorios eliminando su población total dejando solo polvo y escombros dejando solo 1, 500 millones de rebeldes quienes no hacían más que llorar y sufrir por saber que iban a ser eliminados algún día.

Zeref nombro al nuevo gobierno y ciudades que iban a surgir como: Entes cuyo significado es los organismos, institución o empresa de carácter público. Se construyeron muros muy similares a la muralla China solo que hechos de acero que formaron una línea de separación entre países de un solo continente, en América se tenía controlado el norte y centro del continente, en Europa todo estaba controlado, en África todo seguía deshabitado y en Asia y Oceanía se controlaba exactamente la mitad.

Pero entre todos los empresarios y líderes aliados con Zeref, había uno que reflexiono lo que hizo y el sufrimiento que estaba llevando al mundo y a las personas, al ver que no podía cambiar nada empezó a empacar armas y a reclutar hombres dentro de la organización de Zeref para librar una batalla contra él, solo convenció una baja cifra de hombres así que con lo que consiguió escapo hacia el sur de América no sin antes dejarle un regalito a Zeref, las armas Nucleares estaban programadas para despegar directo hacia todos los satélites existentes dejándolo sin armamento y comunicación.

Logro llegar hacia la población escondida a quien ayudo a reponerse a construir una nueva ciudad y a equiparse para defenderse, la gente lo considero como un héroe y lo hicieron su líder, la primera ciudad que se construyo fue la esperanza de los rebeldes y fue llamada Fairy Tail.

Después de ello se construyeron muchas ciudades más con el transcurso de los años, pero la guerra acababa de comenzar y la humanidad aun experimentaba el poder que vendría más adelante y la unión de dos personas muy diferentes.

**Si pasara algo así, ¿qué erigirías? Lo dejo a tu criterio.**

* * *

**Recuerda comentar no me imprta de que pais eres para eso tengo traductor XD diganme que les parecio. Muchas Gracias¡ :3**


End file.
